battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie Outbreaks
にゃんこの世界にもゾンビが襲来！？ :Zombies also attack the world of Battle Cats!? - Event Information Zombie Outbreaks (ゾンビ襲来 Zonbi shūrai, Zombie Attack) are a special event that appear in a Main Chapter after beating said chapter, starting with Empire of Cats Chapter 1. This feature was added in update 5.6 of the Japanese Version on November 16th, 2016. The 5.7 update introduced Zombie Outbreaks to Chapter 2, 5.8 introduced Zombie Outbreaks to Chapter 3. 7.4 introduced Zombie Outbreaks to the first Into the Future chapter, and 8.8 introduced them to Into the Future Chapter 2. Zombie Outbreaks for Into the Future Chapter 3 and Cats of the Cosmos have yet to be released. Explanation *Zombie Outbreaks introduce a new type of enemies - the Zombie Enemies. Zombies can burrow (once, though some can burrow infinitely and others none) past the player's cats' hitboxes and they respawn once (but some infinitely) at 50% or 100% health. *Most of the normal enemies in a Zombie Outbreak stage are replaced by their Zombie counterparts (e.g. Doge → Zoge). This holds true for most of Empire of Cats with some Red and Floating enemies sprinkled in. Into the Future's Outbreaks follow the same formula, but can also contain Black, Metal, Angel and Alien enemies if they were present in the original level. *Once you have attempted the Outbreaks stage and lost (or quit after 10 sec have passed) you can tap on the name of the stage at the top of the screen to see the list of enemies that appear in the stage. *Upon completing a stage with a Zombie Outbreak happening, the player gains a little "Z" medal by the stage's name, as well as gaining 10 Cat Food. *If the player completes all Zombie Outbreaks in a specific medal set, the chances of getting a Treasure in those levels significantly improve. *If the player completes all Zombie Outbreak levels in a chapter, the Energy Capacity will rise by 50. *At first, Zombie Outbreaks appear once every few hours, but they get significantly rarer once the player has completed most of them. If the player uses the Energy Glitch, they occur more easily. Zombie Enemies The different Zombies that can be encountered in Zombie Outbreaks are: *Zoge - Zombie Woof (ゾンビワン, Zonbiwan) *Znache - Nyororon (?) (にょろろん) *Zomboe - Hippotarian (カバタリアン, Kabatarian) *Zigge - Tonsey (トンシー tonshī) *Zackie Peng - Jackie Peng Z (ジャッキー・ペンZ, Jakkī pen Z) *Zory - Gori Jun (?) (ゴリ・ンジュ, Gori.n'ju) *Zir Zeal - Sir Seal Splash (ブチゴマさま, Buchigoma-sama) *Zang Roo - Skull Boxer (スカルボクサー, Sukaru Bokusā) *Zroco - Croco Bond (?) (ワニボン, Wanibon) *Lord Gravey - Gravey Hand Tarou '(墓手太郎 ''Haka-te Tarō) *Miss Haka - 'Gravey Hand Hanako '(墓手花子, Hakate Hanako) *Cadaver Bear - '''Kumanken (クマンケン, Kumanken) *Dread Bore - (シノシシ) *The Thrillerz - Thrillerz (スリラーズ, Surirāzu) *Zuche - (チキランラン) Interestingly enough, the Zombies in Empire of Cats's Zombie Outbreaks have a strength magnification of 20%, making it easier for new players to beat them. In Chapter 2, the Zombie are magnified by 30%. In Chapter 3, the Zombie are magnified by 50%. Strength magnifications of Into the Future's Zombie are as below: Most enemies in an "infected" stage will be replaced with their Zombie counterparts (with some exceptions), bosses still appear like normal if the original stage has one but some are replaced by their Zombie version. Strategies *A decently-leveled Giraffe Cat can prevent all peons from burrowing. Spam them to bypass all Zombies and destroy the base. Harder Outbreaks may require Crazed Giraffe Cat instead. *For an even faster method, use the Crazed Giraffe (or the Cat Cannon) to clear a path for Awakened Bahamut to destroy the enemy base in a couple hits. He can usually speed over the reviving Zombie if timed properly. *For levels that do give you trouble, the Zombie Killer ability is a huge boon and will help you destroy Zombies before they burrow. *Zombies will inevitably get behind your front lines as they revive or when new ones spawn, causing them to "snipe" your base from behind your forces. A helpful tactic to prevent this is to keep a Zombie Killer unit at the ready for when new spawns burrow behind so that they can help to defend the base more easily. You really don't want to lose a base-race on a difficult Alien/Zombie stage! *Frontline Assault Iron Legion is the gacha event with the highest number of Zombie Killer units, with all 5 of the Uber Rares and Mighty Kristul Muu having said ability plus other abilities to really showcase a few of them as generalists for early players. The Grandon Mining Corps set (appears during Iron Legion and a few other events) has Piledriver Cat, who is an excellent Zombie Killer as she has multi-hit and Omni Strike. *Getting an early Zombie Killer Super/Uber/Legend Rare can help farm that +10 Cat Food for more Ubers, as Zombie Outbreaks do get rather difficult in Chapters 3 & 4 for newer players. There is a total of 480 Cat Food available from Zombie Outbreaks in each chapter. When combined with ad farming, this is one of the more efficient ways for beginners to earn Cat Food. Trivia *The Moon's Zombie Outbreak will only appear after all the other Outbreaks are completed. *Zombie Outbreak levels may appear to have random units, but they are based off of the main stage's units and will not change if you lose a stage and it appears again days or weeks later. Gallery 302ce46f6dd567163270b382b96a9842.png|A Zombie Outbreak stage on the map 333463f2de720fbd70b36f4a3d3a3ebc.png|A Zombie Outbreak in Denmark 69817a7c0b1cca36999a800df21472cf.png|Hooray! 10 extra Cat Food! Zombie Outbreaks.jpg|Event Poster (EN) zombie_img01.jpg|Event Poster (JP) Category:Game Features Category:Event